New charge
by LLWolfy
Summary: Sakura Haruno a doctor that works at Konoha asylum gets assigned new patients. Patients which are the toughest to help, considering they've sent every other doctor running for the hills or crying in hysteria. Will Sakura be able to help them? And why are her co-workers suddenly acting abnormal around her? Well abnormal for themselves anyways. Sakumulti Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 New charge

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. All ownership rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

"_Sakura I know this is short notice, but I need to assign you to some of our more...difficult patients. Your current charges will be taken care of so that you can focus solely on these individuals, which will be greatly needed." Informed the an ash blonde woman from behind her desk. Her elbows rested on top of her desk as her hands were intertwined in front of her face. Her ember colored gaze was serious and showed some distraught emotions over the matter at hand. _

_With a sigh she continued, "You are one of the best doctors here, and I should know since I taught you myself. But that's not to say that these new charges will be an easy case. They've already sent 17 doctors on their way and none were in any condition to talk about what state their charges were in when they left. They've barely written anything in the logs to tell where the patients started to if they've made any progress. Some of the doctors that have left have resigned their positions altogether while others are in therapy. I know I'm asking a lot of you and that this is a huge job to take on, but I feel like you may be able to pull it off. I've watched your career grow over the years and you are coming to a point where you may exceed my level of expertise. I personally think this would be the way to further your career. Though you are free to refuse this request if you wish to."_

_The blonde sat tensely and stared ahead at her apprentice waiting for a reply. The young woman that sat across from her looked down in thought and clenched her hands on her lap. She had long pastel pink hair held up into a loose bun with stray strands framing her face. Her skin was light and held a slight pinkness to it. She had vibrant evergreen eyes that stood out against her hair. She finally sat up straighter and set her eyes on her teacher. With a firm nod she stated, " I would like to accept this offer Tsunade-shishou!"_

With those last words Sakura left to tell her old ones goodbye and that she wishes them the best of luck since they were well on their way. After that day she prepared herself for anything her new patients may throw her way. That is how a couple of days later she ended up in front of this blank white door that would eventually lead her to a future with many unforetold events.

Sakura took in a slightly shaken breath and raised her hand to the door handle. She quietly encouraged herself and turned the handle without a sound. With one more deep intake of air she pushed the door open only to find total and utter chaos in her wake. She stood frozen in the doorway as a disturbing maniacal laugh entered her eardrums. In front of her there was a huge fight. A few stood to the sides watching with varying looks of amusement or uninterest, while others were arguing.

All Sakura could do was stand there and stare at everything happening before her eyes. The laughter was coming from a man who had a menacing look in his lilac colored eyes. His hair that looked as if it had been slicked back at one point was now a distraught mess of silver against his alabaster skin. His skin was littered with scars, some old while others seemed new. He was swinging his fists one after another at a honey blonde haired male with azure eyes. Some of the swings would miss while others succeeded in hitting its target. Every time a fist would land a hit its owner would laugh hysterically as if the funniest morbid joke had just been told.

As the fight went on between those two, a man with a swirled orange mask was getting caught in the middle as he tried to stop the whole ordeal while shouting about his 'Senpai'. He had short choppy dark brown hair that almost looked black. He had an innocent demeanor that almost made you wonder how he ended up in one of the top mental institutes in the country. But yet at the same time something was off about him.

As the fight continued Sakura noticed a man on the sidelines with stitches and deep scars spiraling around his body. He sat with one leg crossed over the other with a satisfied grin upon his stitched up mouth as he watch the fight before him. Beside him stood a very large man, slouched over and laughing. He was of all things blue, from his skin to his hair it was nothing but varying shades of blue. He also seemed to have what looked like gills on his cheeks and very pointed teeth. All in all his appearance seemed to give the image of a shark.

Sakura had been so focused on the room before her that she hadn't noticed the figure that walked up behind her. Just as she was about to look at another resident within the room a hand was placed on her shoulder. Not expecting the intrusion on her person Sakura yelp and jumped away. She turned to look at who had grabbed her and noticed it was none other than her assigned guard; Kakashi, the man of a thousand excuses for why he is late. Sakura glowered as she looked at her co-worker and thought to herself, '_I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill him for sneaking up on me! Where does he get off being late all the time and then scaring the shit out of me. I ought to hide all of his damn porno books, see if he scares me after that!' _

She had been so caught up with her own thoughts that she hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten inside the room. The room that she had yet to realize she was now within. The room that was now eerily quiet from hearing her yelp in surprise as she suddenly made an appearance before its participants. The room that suddenly filled with an obnoxious voice yelling, "Who the fuck is this bitch!?"

* * *

And that was the first of who knows how many chapters. Please let me know what you think of this story and what pairings you would like to see within it. It would help alot!


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. All ownership rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Recap: She had been so caught up with her own thoughts that she hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten inside the room. The room that she had yet to realize she was now within. The room that was now eerily quiet from hearing her yelp in surprise as she suddenly made an appearance before its participants. The room that suddenly filled with an obnoxious voice yelling, "Who the fuck is this bitch!?"_

* * *

Barely a foot in the room Sakura stood frozen to her spot. Her back was facing the people taking residence within in it's dull cold walls. Her shoulders were tense and pushed up as she stared ahead at her co-worker. Kakashi took notice that the expression upon her face changed from a variety of emotions, ranging from shocked and perplexed to having an inkling of realization to being utterly livid. She swung herself around as quickly as she could without flinging herself onto the floor and glared at the audacious lilac eyed maniac before her.

She clenched her teeth as her face turned red with anger. She looked like one of those red steam kettles that scream when they've boiled enough, and she was about to blow. The man was in an awkward position from the fight that was put to a pause from the interruption.

He was gripping the long blonde hair of the male he had been fighting with earlier as said blonde had his legs wrapped around the maniacs waist rather tightly might I add. But If that wasn't compromising enough, than the masked man gripping his the blondes upper torso while shouting something along the lines of '_Senpai should only play like this with tobi!'_ sure took the flamboyant cake for her. The blonde on the other hand had his hand on the silver haired mans face pushing it to the side and making him arch at a more than discomforting angle.

In that moment though she held no acknowledgement for the comical positioning they were in and in a low threatening voice she growled out, "What did you just call me?" Now either this man with lilac eyes and silver hair was oblivious or he was just remiss that her aura was ready to kill anyone that crossed her in that moment. With a grin that was filled with triumphant glory the crazed albino lifted himself up and stood as tall as he possibly could with the blonde attached to his waist.

He broadened his chest and shoulders and in a smug voice replied, "I asked '_Who. the fuck. is this. Bitch!'_ did you not fucking hear it the first time, you dumb bimbo!" as he emphasized each word his smile grew. He crossed his arms over his chest as if his sentence had been the most brilliant thing ever said in this bane existence. As those words left his mouth Sakura felt something within her snap, with an an aggressive growl she screeched out and lunged at him.

Only she went no where yet her feet never re-touched the floor. There Kakashi stood behind her holding her by her dainty waist '_Was she always this small?' _He let out an exasperated sigh but gave a wary smile with his eyes crinkling. If anything that was the only way to tell he smiled since he wore a mask that covered the bottom portion of his face. Sakura on the other hand paid no mind to it and proceeded to struggle and squirm trying to worm her way out of his hold. His grip on her only tightened. With a growl of resignation she ceased her struggles and went on to rant at the albino in front of her.

"Look here you overly egotistical ignoramus! I am in no way affiliated with being a female dog and I can most definitely assure you I am not in fact a promiscuous empty headed young woman. That should be more than clear with my '_fucking' _vocabulary and if it weren't for the perverse individual holding me within the air right now you would've quite literally been hung by that damned tongue of yours so that you wouldn't be able to utter another primitive sentence from your crude foul mouth." Finally she took a moment to inhale a large and much needed breath, letting it sink and fill every space inside her lungs before she exhaled it.

After the words sunk into the room a loud bemused laugh was heard. You'll _never _guess who it was either, yes that is sarcasm and it was none other than the crazy albino that stood before her. Oh how she was starting to loathe that deafening and rather obnoxious laughter. With a blank stare sakura looked before her waiting for the unsavory words that would come from his voice box, and that they did. "Shit the damn bitch knows words, hey fucking cuss at me again. It turns me on when my lays talk dirty to me. You must be pretty easy, you neon pink whore."

The whole room became eerily quiet as the onlookers looked between the two bickering individuals. The room grew cold making the statement '_when hell freezes over'_ take on a whole new meaning. The pinkette lowered her head, her eyes soon obstructed by her hair that framed her slim face. Kakashi tensed behind her. He knew she only got like this in moments of pure rage, he also knew that anyone in the way when she was like this would meet the same fate as the person she was after. Kakashi had witnessed their old friend and co-worker Naruto meet this fate by the wrath of her hands many times. She never went to far with the beatings since they had been long time friends but that didn't mean she was any less scary in these moments.

In a low almost demonic voice she stated, "Kakashi, I suggest you let me go before i drag your ass into this too." With those words spoken Kakashi broke into a cold sweat and released her. With a slight hint of humor in his voice he replied, "Now remember Sakura, he's still a patient under your care. Don't be too rough with him"

She stalked up to the albino who laughed with mockery as he exclaimed, "What the fuck could this cunt even do!? She too fucking weak and has the puniest arms I've ever seen. You've gotta be shitten me if you think she's a fuckin threat! HahahaHAHAHA."

She stood before him now with both of her fists clenched tightly. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt and yank sharply so they were eye to eye. All of his laughter seized as he finally looked at her for the first time. He saw the strength she held in her small stature for the first time and all the glorious pain her eyes promised he'd be in for. Her eyes that had once been the most vibrant color of green now seemed darker and held a tinge of silver. She drew her right fist back and in one swift well practiced swoop she decked him in the face. Her hit, though it held only a fraction of her true strength, sent him flying backwards and sprawled out on the floor.

A bruise was already forming on his cheek as he stared at the ceiling with eyes that held unveiled astonishment over the power that one small fist could hold. A voice ran through his ears in his dazed state. He had to shake his head and looked at the one who hit him and let out the most unintelligent thing he could say, "Wha-huh?"

"I said if you disrespect me like this again I will make your chest cavity cave in, then reconstruct it just so I can pummel it into oblivion again and eat your heart in front of your dead corpse. Be glad this was our first meeting and that you're my new patient or this could've been alot worse. Cause if you had been just any inconceivable prick you would be in intensive care by now."

"Wait you're our new doctor, un!?" A voice exclaimed from her left. She turned to see the blonde from earlier who was fighting with the albino that now lays on the floor. She straightened up and put on a professional face. It was stern and held confidence that only women twice her age and with more years under their belt had. She fixed her white coat that every doctor within the building was required to wear.

In a smooth voice that had none of the malicious tone it once held from earlier she replied, "Yes I am your new doctor and I would like to discuss a few things with all of you, but first I think introductions are in order. My name is Sakura Haruno, I have graduated at the top of my class and I have also trained under Tsunade Senju the head of this hospital who is also a world renowned doctor. I would appreciate it if you all told me who you are, and possibly if you would like to share it, what you like to do, what you dislike, and lastly what you would like to become."

There was a slight pause before a hand shot into the air along with a cheery voice following right after it saying, "Oh OH! Tobi would! Tobi would like to go first! May Tobi please go first!?" right after a round of groans sounded which Sakura chose to politely avoid and replied, "Yes you may go first." At the end she gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Well Tobi's name is Tobi and Tobi likes sweets and flowers and his senpai and um, Oh! Tobi also likes Tobi's pretty new doctor! Tobi dislikes bad boys like Hidan-san who always fights Tobi's senpai and yucky food. Tobi wants to become the best good boy ever!" Exclaimed a young man with an orange swirled mask on his face.

He had short unruly brunette hair that stuck out at all angles. There was only one hole on the right side of the mask for him to look through. From what Sakura could gather she guessed his eyes were a very dark color with a splash of red, but then again she could be wrong since the eye hole for the mask was extremely dark and the obnoxious color could possibly be contributing to the splash of color in the iris.

The young male wore a black turtleneck that had a red cloud embroidered on it with a white outline. He wore matching black sweatpants and gloves and on his feet he wore colorful socks with ninjas. Tobi sat criss crossed rocking back and forth in happiness over the fact he got to share a few things about himself. The silence that followed after the young mans rambling set in heavily.

It looked as if no one else was going to volunteer and in all honesty Sakura couldn't blame them. She had only been here for approximately 10 minutes and she had already sent one of their fellow patients and possibly friend into a wall from a small punch that left the poor guy in a daze. Although he did deserve it but at the same time she felt as if she shouldn't try to justify it, he was her patient after all. Tsunade may not get mad over this but it definitely didn't look good from a professional standing. This is not how she wanted her first impression with her patients to be.

Tobi looked up and noticed the sullen look on his new doctors face and decided he needed to help. So he did the only thing he knew would help, he leaped into the air and hugged her while yelling out, "IT'S SENPAI'S TURN TO SAY WHAT SENPAI LIKES AND DISLIKES AND THAT SENPAI WANTS TO BECOME A FLYING EXPLODING CHICKEN!"

* * *

**So this is the second chapter~ **

**Sorry it took so long to post, I wanted to add more intros but I kinda got stuck also this week my computer hasn't really wanted to connect to the wifi inside my house.**

**Also so far Sakura may have many patients considering I want the Akatsuki (excluding Pein and Konan considering I have something else planned for them) Gaara, and lastly Haku and Zabuza.**

**And now that I'm thinking about it I might want some Juugo action in this. **

**Well I would like to know now what you think of this and if you have anyone you would like to see come into this story?**

**It would help alot and I'd like this story to be one that the people reading it can have a say on. **


End file.
